Renesmée
by Miinie
Summary: OS Sur Renesmée et Jacob après Révélation.


" Joyeux anniversaire Nessie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aujourd'hui, ça fait cinq ans que je suis née, mais j'ai le mental et le physique d'une femme de vingt ans.

Pour mon anniversaire Alice n'a pas pu s'empécher de faire une grande fête !

Même si je ne connais pas grand monde( je ne vais pas à l'école :je suis entourée de personnes très intelligentes et puis j'ai grandit très vite même si je ne vieillirait plus dorénavant ...), elle a invité toutes les personnes qu'elle a pu : même les loups garous. Ces derniers s'entendent très biens avec les vampires mais d'après ce que m'ont raconté Papa et Maman cela n'a pas toujours été le cas !!! C'est grace à Maman et moi que c'est ainsi maintenant !

Pour revenir à ma fête : il y a Papa, Maman, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée, Papy,

mon Jacob et toute sa meute ( qui, soit dit en passant, c'est agrandie).

Cela se passe dans la maison de Carlisle ( notre cottage est trop petit).

Alice a décoré dans le style cocon .

J'aime ce qui est chaleureux et chaud (cela me fait penser à Jake).

Il y a une table avec énormément de cadeaux (tous pour moi). J'ai du mal à y croire . Je suis comme Maman : je n'aime pas trop les fêtes.

_ Nessie ! m'appela Alice

_ Hum ...

_ Ca va ?

_ Oui oui c'est juste que je trouve la déco magnifique !!!

_ C'est vrai ??

_ Oui c'est le style que j'aime ...C'est...c'est ...magnifique !!!! dis-je les yeux écarquillés.

J'était perdue dans mes pensées et je n'avait pas fait attention aux détails.

_Hum ....Alice ?

_ Oui ?

_ Que feras-tu de tous cela après la fête ?

_Heu ...je ne sais pas , pourquoi ?

_ He bien ..j'aimerais bien récupérer tous ces meubles pour ma chambre !

_ Bien sûr ! Mais tu n'aimes pas ta chambre ?

_ Si si mais je ne la trouve pas assez personnalisée a mon goût ..

_ Ho oui !

_ Merci Alice !...

_ De rien !

_ Non mais .. cette fête est vraiment géniale !

_ On croirais ta mère !!!

Et elle s'éloigna en rigolant.

Jake s'aprocha doucement, me pris la main et nous sortîmes.

_ Ca va ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?J'ai l'air de ne pas aller ?

_ Non bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que tu n'aime pas trop les fêtes et là ...

Il s'interrompit car je venais de poser ma main sur sa joue et je lui envoyait des images de ma journée : le bonheur que je ressentait d'avoir les personnes que j'aime autour de moi et ma joie losqu'Alice avait interrompu mes pensées et que jamais _vraiment_ découvert la décoration .

Il sourrit.

_ Heu ...Renesmée ?

Je me tendais. Il ne m'appelait ainsi que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire.

_ Oui ?

_ As-tu parlé à Bella et Edward de nous ?Et de ...

_ Non , l'interrompis-je, je ne veux pas leur faire de mal et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ...

_ Tu te souviens de l'histoire de James ?

_ Oui ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ He bien ...Bella avait dût partir en catastrophe et avait par la même occasion fait du mal à Charlie ..

_ Mais enfin ! C'est différent ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir !!! Tu as ta meute ici et moi j'ai ma famille. Je les aimes ! Je ne veux pas les quitter !

_ Cela signifie que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

_ Si bien sûr que si !!!! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais je ne peux pas les quitter ainsi !!! Je vais leur faire beaucoup trop de mal !

_ Nous ne pourons pas fonder une famille sinon !

_ Ils n'ont vécus que sept ans avec moi !!!

_ Je t'aime !...

_ Je t'aime aussi !

Il pris un air de chien battu auquel, et il le savait, je ne pouvais résister.

_ C'est de la triche Jake !!!!

_ ...

_ Je vais voir ce que je peut faire !!....

Et il m'embrassa .

Je me retirais vite car je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un nous vois.

_ Quoi ?fit Jake

_ Je ...je ne veux pas qu'ils apprennent que l'ont est ensemble comme ça !

_ Mais ils le savent déjà !

_ Non, ils savent que tu m'aime mais ils croient que je te considère comme un frère !

_ Ce qui était encore le cas la semaine dernière !

_ Oui ... fis-je génée.

Je n'avais découvert que je l'aimais que lundi dernier alors qu'il me l'avait demandé.

Je lui avait alors répondus "oui, comme un frère".

Et il était partit.C'était la première fois qu'il s'éloignait si longtemps et j'avais ressentit un vide en moi. Comme un trou béant. J'avais alors demandé à Seth d'appeler Jake pour le faire revenir.

Lorsqu'il était rentré je lui avait demandé de venir avec moi au cottage pendant que les autres chassaient et je lui avais dis que je l'aimais.

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de joie et il m'avait demandé ce que je voulais faire maintenant que je savait.

Je lui avait répondu " t'embrasser" et c'est ce que nous avions fait. Longtemps d'après ma montre mais trop peu d'après moi.

Il m'avait ensuite dit que nous devions partir et qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard pourquoi.

Je lui avais montré ces souvenirs pour lui rappeler que je l'aimais et qu'il devait m'expliquer pourquoi on devais partir.

_ Pas maintenant ! C'est ton anniverssaire il faut en profiter!

Et comme pour souligner ses paroles Bella apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et m'appela :

_Chérie !!!!! Viens il y a une surprise à l'intérieur !

_ J'arrive !!!

La surprise en question était un énorme gateau glacé pour les loups et Papy et du sang de grizzli (mon préféré) pour les vampires.

Je débalait mes cadeaux : des vêtements par Alice et Jazz, une photo de nous tous par Rose et Em, un CD par Esmée et Carlisle, des livres par Papa et Maman, un collier avec un loup et un vampire par la meute et un gros calin de la part de Papy qui n'est pas très doué pour les cadeaux.

Edward souris en entendant mes pensées .

Chacun partit dans des discutions diffé pensait:"_Papa, tu peux venir à la cuisine avec Maman s'il te plait ?"_

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur mais j'étais déjà partie à la cuisine.

Ils me rejoignirent d'un air inquiet.

_ Tout va bien, les rassurais-je. Vous avez toujours souhaité mon bonheur pas vrai ?

_ Oui bien sûr,répondirent-ils en coeur.

_ Bon alors ce que je vais vous dire fais mon bonheur OK ?

_ Mmmmm ..?

_ Vous me promettez de ne pas vous facher ?

_ Oui, oui !!!

Ils avaient l'air impatients alors je me jettait à l'eau.

_ He bien ....Je....J'ai....J'aime....J'aime Jake ....

Je vis la tristesse assonbrir les yeux de Bella : tout ce que je voulais évitter...

_Ecoute Maman, je t'aime et toi aussi Papa mais ...euh ... Bon regardez ce sera plus simple.

Et je mis mes mains sur leurs joues.

Je leur montrai les images que j'avais montrées à Jake peu de temps auparavant sans la scène du baiser.

_ Vous voyez? C'est peut-être un amour impossible mais le vôtre aussi au début et ...

_ Chérie ? me coupa ma mère,chérie, où veux-t-il t'emmener et pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas ...

_ Il faut que l'on sache! Je ne vois aucune raison valable pour qu'il t'enlève comme ça !

_ On a qu'à l'appeler et lui demander, peut-être qu'à vous il voudra bien vous le dire !

_ Bonne idée, approuva Bella alors qu'Edward revenais déjà avec Jake.

_ Jake ?dis-je,peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi nous devons partir maintenant que mes parents sont au courrant ?

_ He bien, commença-t-il géné, c'est à cause de l'imprégnation, c'est un truc de loups , c'est compliqué...

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi,répliquais-je,Sam et Emily et Embry et Kim ne sont pas partis !!!

_ C'est différent !!!

_ En quoi ?

_ Elles sont humaines alors que toi tu es demi-vampire !

_ Et alors ?

_Hé bien c'est une histoire de loups et tout ....C'est trop compliqué...vous n'allez pas comprendre !!!

_ Jake ?dit mon père

_ Oui ? répondit Jacob

_ Dis nous la véritée !!

_ Je vient de vous dire que c'était trop compliqué !!!

_ Hum ...c'est pour ça que tu chantes l'hymne nationnal en boucle dans ta tête depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Ca me détent lorsque je suis stressé, répondit-il géné

_ Arrête Jake ça n'est pas drôle ! dis-je

_ Bon OK ...En faite c'est à cause de Leah .... Elle n'a pas trop apprécié que je m'imprègne de toi et maintenant que tu sait que tu m'aimes ....J'ai peur qu'elle gâche tout ...

_ Ho !...Oui je comprends, dis-je, tu t'inquiète pour elle mais tu te fiche totalement que je doive quitter mes amis et ma famille pour m'enfuir avec toi !!!!!!!!!

_ Tu ne la connait pas aussi bien que moi !!!s'emporta-t-il, elle pourait te faire beaucoup de mal !!! Comme à Bella losqu'elle t'attendait !!!!Je l'aime bien mais elle peut être une vraie peste si elle en a envie !!!Je ...je ne veux pas te perdre par sa faute ...et je ne veux pas que tu quittes ceux que tu aimes !!!!!!

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourait nous séparer ? Elle ? Elle est peut-être peste mais je ne la laisserait pas faire ça et de toute façon elle n'y arriverait pas ! Je t'aime ! Notre amour est plus fort que tout !!!!!!!!

_ Je....je t'aime aussi...Mais...tu es sûre de toi ?

_ Bien sûr !!!!!!!

_ Bon bah on peut rester ici alors !

_ Evidement !

Je ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile de le convaincre ...

Mon père se racla la gorge.

_ C'est réglé donc on y va ?demanda-t-il en lançant un regard meutrier à Jake

_ Oui ! On l'annonce aux autres ? Qu'on est ensemble s'entend !proposais-je

_ Hum ...oui !!! répondit Jake après un temps de réflexion.

De retour dans le salon nous attirâmes l'attention sur nous.

_ Nous avons _quelque chose _à vous annoncer !!!!!! dis-je d'une voix forte et assurée.

Regards étonnés de l'assistance.

_ Hum ...voilà...en fait .....Jake et moi ...ben...on...on est ensemble !!!Ca fait même pas une semaine et .....

Je fus interrompue par Leah quittant précipitament la piece en se transformant sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

_ He voilà !!!!!Je te l'avait dit !!!dit Jake

_ Vas-y si tu veux ...lui dis-je gentiment

_ Non !!! Je lui parlerait ce soir !!

Mes amis restaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte mais je ne savait pas si c'était à cause de mon annonce ou du départ précipité de Leah ...

Papy fut le premier à réagir .

_ He bien c'est génial, dit-il en souriant

Et tout le monde repris ses esprits en même temps. Tous sourirent et applaudirent.

Nous souriâmes aussi et nous embrassâmes vite.

Le lendemain matin il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la fête depuis longtemps.

Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon à lire pour certains ou regarder la télé pour d'autres lorsqu'un bruit à l'extérieur attira notre attention.

_J'y vais, dis Papa, ne bougez pas !!!

Mais Bella se leva tout de même

_ Bella ! Je vous ai dis de ne pas bouger !!!

_ Tu n'iras pas sans moi !

_ Bon OK ...

Ils revinrent à peine 5 minutes après. Alice affichait un grand sourire depuis qu'on avait entendu les bruits.

Edward franchit la porte en premier. Bella le suivait un enfant dans les bras.

Nous nous poussâmes du canapé pour qu'elle le pose dessus.

Il était blond avec des yeux rouge sang : c'était donc un vampire !!!

Il était sale et laissait des traces sur le canapé blanc mais on voyait quand même son superbe visage sous les traces de terre.

Même si c'était un vampire il avait l'air épuisé.Il devait avoir soif.

_ Carlisle ? Te reste-t-il du sang comme celui que tu as donné à Maman lorsqu'elle était enceinte?

_ Oui mais ne serait-il pas préférable de lui donner du sang _animal_ ?

_ Non pas pour l'instant il faut d'abord qu'il sache comment on vit.

_ D'accord.

J'était étonnée qu'il mécoute : je n'avais que sept ans !!!!

Alice était déjà revenue avec le sang dans une tasse.

_ Tiens bois, dit-elle à l'enfant.

Il se redressa difficilement et bu.

_ Merci, dit-il.C'était drôlement bon !!!Vous m'avez sauvé la vie !Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ Heu ...depuis combien de temps étais-tu dans la forêt ?demanda Carlisle sans répondre à sa question.

_ Je me promenais dans la forêt et après je ne me souvient plus bien ...c'est assez étrange...je crois que je me suis fait attaquer ...j'ai souffert très longtemps...mais là je n'ai plus rien...c'est vraiment bizarre...

Alors comme ça il ne savait pas...Un vampire, sûrement un nomade, avait dût le transformer sans faire exprès ...

"_Faut-il le lui dire?"_ pensais-je pour Edward.

Il hocha la tête mais l'enfant le devança.

_ De quoi avez-vous parlé tout à l'heure ?J'ai crus entendre parler de sang...,dit-il en faisant la grimace pour exprimer son dégoût.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?demanda Carlisle.

_ Ben, mais ...

_ Bien Ben alors il va faloir que tu nous écoute attentivement OK ?

_ Oui, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

_ Tu ne nous coupes pas et surtout n'ai pas peur de nous, nous ne voulons que ton bien.

Quel âge as-tu ?

_ Onze ans.

_ D'accord. Alors il faut que tu saches que tu ne grandiras plus à présent ...

Le petit écarquillait les yeux.

_ Ce que tu as bu ...c'est du sang, continua Carlisle d'un air penaud

Et il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu fais car tu as une force surhumaine.

_ Je...j'ai ...j'ai bu du sang ???J'ai une force surhumaine???Est-ce que je ...je suis..est-ce que je suis un...un vampire ???

Nous hochèrent la tête en silence l'air désolés.

_ Et vous ?

_ Nous aussi sauf Jake, dis-je en le désignant,c'est un loup garou et moi je suis à demi-humaine.

Tu as l'air de prendre ça très bien, continuais-je étonnée.

_ Heu oui... En fait j'adore ce qui est fantastique: je suis calé sur le sujet! Où sont vos cercueils ?

Nous rigolâmes.

_ Nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils !!! En fait nous ne dormons pas du tout ! lui révéla Bella.

Il eut l'air déçu l'espace d'un tout petit instant car j'enchaînait déjà.

_ Il y a pleins de chose fausses dans les légendes !!!

Nous lui expliquâmes comment nous vivions et lui dirent ce qui était vrai ou pas dans les légendes.

_ Je veux savoir chasser, déclara-t-il quand nous eûmes fini nos explications.

_ Bien sûr nous t'apprendrons !!!

_ Oui mais tout de suite !!

_ Mais tu viens de manger : tu n'en n'as pas besoins !

_ Mais je veux apprendre !!!!

_ Pas tout de suite ! Tu apprendras plus tard !

_ Mais je veux apprendre !!!!

_ Tu viens de le dire !!

_ C'est parce que c'est la véritée !!!

_ Je te crois mais autant apprendre un jour où tu a faim. En plus ce sera plus facile pour toi !

_ Bon d'accord...

Je trouvais bizarre qu'il arrive à rester calme alors que ça ne faisait même pas un jour qu'il était devenu vampire. Peut-être avait-il un pouvoir de self-contrôle.

D'un seul coup Papa se mît à rire sans que nous sachions pourquoi.

_ Bien sûr que c'est vrai mais arrête que je reprenne mon souffle !!!dit-il à Ben.

Ce dernier souria .

_ Ne fait pas ça !!!dirent en même temps Alice et Papa.

_ Ouahhh !dit Ben, alors toi aussi c'est vrai ?

_ Mais oui !! pourquoi t'aurai-t-on mentit ?

_ Bah vous ne me connaissez pas ni rien alors ....

_ On t'a dis la véritée donc arrête de nous tester OK ?

_ Oui, oui bien sûr !

_Le lendemain matin._

_ Ben tu a soif ?

_ Oui !

_ Alors viens on va t'apprendre à chasser.

_ Super !!

Edward, Bella, Jake, Ben et moi partîmes en même temps.

_ Concentre toi sur ta soif, lui indiqua Edward une fois que nous eûmes sentit l'odeur d'un clan d'élan.

_ Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, souria Bella.

_ Chut !!lui intima Edward.

Et maintenant écoute, continua-t-il à l'intention de Ben, tu entends ?

_ C'était quoi ce bruit??

_ Rien, lui répondit Edward qui avait lut dans son esprit, tu as juste entendu les battements de coeurs des élans...

_ J'ai soif !!!

_ Localise les !!!

_ Ils sont vers le sud...est, dit-il après une légère hésitation.

_ Oui.

_ Que dois-je faire ??

_ Ce que tu veux.

Et il partit en courrant vers les élans. Nous le suivîmes. Il attrapa un élan, le plaqua au sol et enfonça ses crocs dans son cou. Nous fîmes de même avec d'autres élans.

_ C'était bien ? nous demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eût vidé l'élan de tout son sang.

_ Mieux que ma première chasse ...répondit Bella avec une petite moue .

Tout le monde rit.

Nous retournâmes à la maison de bonne humeur.

Une fois rentrés je pris Jake à l'écart.

_ Tu as parlé à Leah ?

_ Oui, elle est en colère mais ça lui passera.

_ Ok.

_ Nessie ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je ne t'ai rien offert pour ton anniversaire ...

_ Si ! La meute m'a offert ce magnifique collier !!

_ Oui la meute mais pas moi !

_ D'accord...alors ?

_ Viens, dit-il en me cachant les yeux.

Nous marchâmes un peu et il dit:

_ Un...deux...et...trois !...

J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit une superbe maison de pierre.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Jake s'agenouilla davant moi et me demanda une clef dans la main, cette dernière tendue vers moi.

_ Veux-tu venir t'installer avec moi ?me demanda-t-il comme si il me demandait en mariage.

_ Bien sûr !!! Ici ?

_ Oui, me répondit-il en me remettant la clef.

J'avança et ouvrit la là je découvris la maison de mes rêves.

L'entrée donnait sur le salon. Les murs étaient-comme à l'extérieur- tout en y avait un grand canapé qui donnait sur une superbe cheminée, en pierre elle pouvais voir la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon par un bar à ma droite. En face de moi ce trouvait un couloir. Je m'y rendis. J'ouvrais la première porte à droite et découvrit un bureau. Les murs étaient de grandes bibliothèques. Au milieu il y avait un grand bureau en bois. Je sortis et alla dans la piece en face. C'était une chambre assez spacieuse, vide et peinte en marron et vert anis.

_ Je pense que ce serra une chambre d'amis mais je n'ai pas eût le temps de la décorer.

Je sortis et pénétra dans la pièce suivante. C'était la salle de bain. Elle était carrelée noir et blanc.

_ Maintenant ferme les yeux, me dit Jake.

J'obtempérais et il me guida dans la dernière piece de la maison.

_ 3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

Vas-y !!

J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit une chambre moderne mais lit rond gigantesque avec des draps de satin bleu, une coiffeuse marron et deux meubles de ma fête d'anniversaire : un fauteuil oeuf beige et un sofa beige aussi. Il y avait deux murs marron, un beige et une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin avec une piscine naturelle. J'avançais dans la pièce les yeux écarquillés et je vis quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué. Une double porte. J'interrogeais Jake du regard et il me répondit d'un signe de la main m'invitant à rentrer. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Je découvris un gigantesque dressing. Je souria et sauta dans ses bras : contrairement à Bella j'adorais les vêtements.

_ Merci beaucoup !

_ Ton dressing est plus grand que ta chambre !!me précisa-t-il.

_ Merci, répétais-je en l' si on allait tester le lit ?lui proposais-je.

_ Tu...tu es sûre ?

_ Evidemment ! Enfin.. hum...tu n'en n'as pas envie ?

_ Si ... beaucoup, me répondit-il mais je ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Je le déshabillait et commençais à hateler. Nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit et continuâmes à nous déshabiller.

***********

Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'étirais que je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie.

Jake était à côté de moi et me regardais en souriant.

_ Merci, soufflais-je.

Il me sourrit encore plus à un tel point que j'en oublia de respirer.

_ Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse de ma vie !!!!

_ Moi non plus, me répondit-il un petit sourire en coin.

_ Que me caches-tu ??

_ Viens par là !

Il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il me pris dans ses bras et se leva.

_ Attends !! Je ne suis pas habillée !!

_ Là où on va nous n'en n'aurrons pas besoins !

Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et me posa par terre. Il me pris la main et nous plongeâmes en même temps dans la piscine que j'avais aperçue quelques heures plus tôt.

Nous nageâmes un peu mais ne tenant plus je l'embrassais encore. Nous nous dirigions vers le bord de la piscine quand il éloigna sa bouche de la mienne à mon plus grand déséspoir.

Je l'interrogeais du regard. Au lieu de me répondre il m'assis doucement sur le rebord et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Renesmée Carlie Cullen, voulez-vous me prendre pour époux ???

Je lui répondis sans même réfléchir.

_ Oui, je le veux.

Il tendit la main derrière moi, attrapa un écrin, l'ouvrit, pris la bague et me la passa au doigt.

Elle était dorée avec un énorme diament au milieu.

_ Elle...elle est magnifique!!!soufflais-je. Merci.

Je me penchais vers lui, l'embrassait et plongea pour le rejoindre.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Peut-être devrait-on aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres !!

_ Allons-y !

***********

Nous avions rassemblé toute la famille dans le salon.

Je pris la parole.

_ Voilà.Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Mais au lieu de dire ce que j'avais à dire je levais la main et montrais ma bague à tous.

_ Ho félicitation !!!!!!s'écrièrent toute la famille excepté Bella et Edward.

Au lieu de cela Bella dit

_ Ce n'est pas un peu précipité ??

_ Tu sais à quel point j'aime les mariages et en plus notre amour est tout aussi fort que le votre !!!

_ Bien .....

Elle n'était pas d'accord pour que je me marie si tôt, elle n'avait pas apprécié que Jake s'imprègne de moi mais elle savait qu'elle ne me ferait pas changer d'avis et moi je savais qu'elle se ferait vite à cette idée.

_ Et...ce n'est pas tout !! Nous nous installons tous les deux dès ce soir dans une charmante maison près d'ici !!!

_ C'est vraiment super, dit Alice en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je passais ainsi dans les bras de toute la famille.

_Trois mois plus tard._

C'était le grand jour. Le jour J. J'allais me marier. Avec l'amour de ma vie. Mon âme soeur. Ma moitié. Ma vie. Mon monde. Mon univers. LUI. Jake. Jacob. Jacob Black. J'allais devenir Madame Renesmée Carlie Cullen Black.

J'étais dans la salle de bain d'Alice qui s'occupais de me coiffer. Rose me maquillait. Esmée m'avait habillée et Bella commentait ce qui allait ou pas.

Les hommes étaient en bas. Le mariage se passait dans la maison des Cullen.

_ Chérie tu es sublime, me complimenta Bella la voix toute émue. Si elle avais pu pleurer elle l'aurais fait.

_ Merci Maman toi aussi !

Elle portait une longue robe bustier bleu ciel avec du tule sur la jupe.

_ Mes demoiselles d'honneur le sont aussi !

Rose portait une longue robe bustier jaune avec des fleurs à la taille.

Alice avait opté pour une robe bustier rouge lui arrivant aux genoux avec un gros noeud à la taille.

_ Et toi aussi Esmée !

_ Merci ma chérie !!

Elle avait une longue robe rose à bretelles et avec les fleurs brodées dans le décolté.

_ Allons-y, déclara Alice.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers.

J'avançais au bras d'Edward jusqu'à l'autel.

La pièce était décorée à la Alice. Il y avait des roses partout.

Toute la meute (sauf Leah) et tous les Cullen étaient là. Je vis Papy les larmes aux yeux au premier rang assis à côté de dernier avait décidé de rester avec nous et il avait été dis que Jake et moi l'adopterions. Cela serai officiel une semaine après le mariage.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon futur époux resplandissant dans son costume sur mesure noir.

Je gardais mes yeux dans les siens pendant toute la cérémonie, dis ce qu'il fallait au bon moment et lui aussi.

C'était l'heure de la première dance que nous fîmes avec joie.

Nous faisions une pause lorsque j'entendis quelque chose derière moi. Je me retournais et vis Leah.

Je me jetais à son cou même si je n'avais jamais été proche d'elle.

_ Félicitation Renesmée !

_ Merci ! Je suis si contente que tu soit revenue !!

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

_ Je sais c'est bizarre mais il y a comme un vide quand tu n'es pas là...Enfin oublie !!! Je suis contente que tu sois revenue !!

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Nous étions, Jake et moi, dans le salon devant un feu de cheminée. Ben était avec Alice et Jazz.

Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Je pensais aux quatre derniers mois et j'envoyais des images à j'avais découvert la maison, notre première fois, sa demande en mariage, le mariage, l'adoption de Ben, la tranquilité et la joie que je ressentais en ce moment.

_ Je t'aime pour l'éternitée.

_ A jamais.

Et je m'endormis dans ses bras musclés.


End file.
